


Moment in Time

by akahime4



Series: Prayers to Broken Stone [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akahime4/pseuds/akahime4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in time when Thorin and Bilbo are enjoying each others company. Bilbo is applying a salve to help with the decaying flesh, but Thorin is simply relishing the fact that someone is actually touching him. Taken from a scene in " Prayers to Broken Stone". Read it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment in Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avelera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avelera/gifts).



> A moment in time when Thorin and Bilbo are enjoying each others company. Bilbo is applying a salve to help with the decaying flesh, but Thorin is simply relishing the fact that someone is actually touching him. Taken from a scene in " Prayers to Broken Stone". Read it!
> 
>  
> 
> [archiveofourown.org/works/1205…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/works/1205443/chapters/2462317)  
> 


End file.
